


《出轨以后》 9

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 5





	《出轨以后》 9

李赫宰这几天以来没有睡过一个好觉。

那晚，李东海用冷漠的声音告诉他“分开一段时间”，接着没有一丝犹豫的挂断电话后，李赫宰听见心中传来什么东西塌陷的声音，脑里紧绷的弦“嘣”的一声断了。

他坐在车里疯狂的给李东海拨电话，他有好多话要对李东海讲，他要站在爱人面前低头认错，如果可以，他甚至想跪下来挽留李东海不要离开，自己经不起李东海的离开。可是，一切好像都来不及了，他的电话犹如石沉大海，李东海对他的来电置之不理，直到电话那头传来冰冷的已关机提示音。

他后悔、他无措，甚至心中涌起一丝丝恨意，他恨李东海在他不知情的情况下逃走，他恨李东海不给他解释的机会就决绝离开，几种情绪堵在他的胸口翻滚交错，化作火苗一般烧得他全身上下的血肉神经都在隐隐作痛，李赫宰双目赤红，他捂住滚烫的左眼粗喘着，后背不断上下起伏，终是没忍住狠狠地一拳砸在方向盘上。

但随着时间的推移，他心里仅留的那点埋怨也消失殆尽。回到家中，一室的漆黑和寂静让他颓废沮丧，连踏进门的勇气都没有。几个小时前，他还与李东海在玄关处激情缠绵，他们靠得那么近，近到没有距离，想起当时缠在他身上主动求|欢的李东海，李赫宰才后知后觉察觉到那人对他的索吻中都带着孤注一掷的苦涩和无望。

空气中不再有令他安心的味道，家中所有摆设都还是他出门时的模样，仿佛在提醒他李东海不过是出门买东西，一会儿就会回来。可就连李赫宰都不知道，李东海口中的“一段时间”究竟是多久。

他是见识过李东海有多果断的，他的爱人向来爱恨分明出口的话说到做到，早些年自己惹李东海生气都会遭到各种冷暴力，“不想理你”就真的视他为空气，“看见你就烦”就真的对他避而不见，如果自己没有及时去哄，李东海还会跟其他人厮混在一起故意气他，那人好像永远有一百种方法把他捏得死死的，让自己无可奈何却又甘愿臣服。

过去被两人填满的床铺如今却只剩他孤单一人，李赫宰双眼放空盯着天花板，枕边仿佛还残留着他俩欢愉过后的气息，熟悉的体香让他心中无比空虚，他一遍遍念着爱人的名字，身体逐渐麻木时陷入了沉睡。

他睡得并不安稳，隐约间做了一个梦。

梦里，他站在家门口，正准备拉开门时，大门从屋里被打开。一个银发苍苍面若枯槁的老人站在家门前张望，正当李赫宰对出现在家里的老人疑惑不已时，老人收回视线垂下目光，浑浊的眼中满是凄凉和失望。

半晌，老人叹了一口气：“海海……你为何还不回家……”

李赫宰猛地惊醒，梦里的场景真实得让他连手都在颤抖，他额前尽是冷汗，巨大的恐惧宛如巨浪一般迎面拍来，压得他无法呼吸连五脏六腑都在隐隐作痛。

海海……你在哪里……

这晚过后，李赫宰再也没有睡着过。

他干脆不回家了，他从没有感觉那套房子是如此的空旷沉寂，没有了李东海，那里根本不算是家，那样冷冰冰没有温度的地方，他连一秒都不想多待。

公司还有事务要处理，可他眼前全是李东海的声音和影子根本无法专心办公，焦灼和恐慌将他吞噬，他撑在办公桌前神色痛苦，眼珠爬满了血丝，平日梳理整齐的发型早就无心管理，唇边也冒出了一圈胡渣，他失魂落魄地坐在总裁办公室，却像个输尽所有的失败者。

“好好照顾自己。”

耳边响起爱人走前留下的最后一句话，李赫宰凄凉的笑了。

没有你，我无意照顾自己，也根本不想好好生活，我的所有一切都是以你为中心，你不在了，我的世界便支离破碎土崩瓦解，从此失去了意义。

“李总。”Linda敲门进来，李赫宰萎靡不振的绝望模样让她也不禁动容。

李赫宰闭了闭眼，努力把自己调整成正常状态，开口的声音无力又沙哑：

“查到了吗？”

Linda如实回答：“航班信息已经查到了，李先生那日乘坐凌晨两点的飞机飞往M市。”

“然后呢？”

她面露难色，犹豫了一会儿后答道：“再没有消息了，李先生的手机一直关机，也没有信用卡消费记录，所以……”

李赫宰深吸一口气，缠结在心中的焦躁和恐惧使他无法保持冷静，无数情绪化成滔天的怒火让他此时像一只困在牢笼中的狂狮，只能用嘶吼来宣泄心中的暴躁。

“那就找啊！派人去找！都不要工作了给我去找人！”

“实在不行就报警！不管用什么方法必须找到他！”

Linda眼看李赫宰就要抬手掀翻桌上的笔记本电脑，立刻上前一步按住老板的手。李赫宰全身都在颤抖，暴怒的样子让秘书小姐不敢直视，他的拳头紧了又紧，终是强行忍下一波怒意，没有发力伤害到自己的秘书。

“对不起Linda……”李赫宰抽手转过身，双手捂住自己的脸痛苦不已：“是我太急了……但我没办法……”

“我没办法不想他……”

“我想他想的……快要死掉了……”

李赫宰的声音染上一丝哽咽，再也无法掩饰的思念和脆弱就这样暴露在下属面前。

Linda看着李赫宰绝望的样子心里也十分难受，她不知道该如何安慰李赫宰，几番踌躇后犹豫开口：“李总……”

李赫宰狠狠地抹了把脸，回过头又是一副沉稳自持的样子。

“继续找，不论用多少金钱人脉……必须要查到他现在在哪。”

秘书小姐离开办公室，李赫宰跌回椅子上面露疲倦，心力交瘁。

就在他即将再次陷入与李东海的回忆让自己好过一点时，桌上的手机震动起来，屏幕上显示的正是自己日思夜想的名字。

李赫宰心脏骤停，他飞快地抓起手机接通电话，声线是自己都未察觉的急切和激动。

“海海！”

电话那边传来略微嘈杂的声音，几秒钟后一个带着口音的陌生男声传来。

“喂？”

李赫宰的眼神霎时间冰冷下来，他捏紧了手机语气不善：“你是谁？”

“哎，你是……算了，我是出租车司机啊，这个手机掉在我车上了，你在哪啊我现在给你送过去？”

原来，那日下飞机后李东海的手机就没开，丢三落四的性格导致手机掉在了出租车上也浑然不知，恰好司机今天洗车，拆后座垫脚时才发现李东海遗失的手机。打开手机也不知道联系谁，司机只好拨通了手机里的最后一通电话。

李赫宰听完两眼迸射出精光，心脏快要跳出嗓子眼，他问清楚司机的位置后，抓起沙发上的外套就往外跑。

到达M市时天已经黑了，李赫宰见到那位司机时毫不犹豫往那人手里塞了三千元现金，司机淳朴老实不愿意收，李赫宰依然执意往他怀里塞。

李赫宰拿到李东海的手机心跳还在急速跳动，他站在机场满头大汗，凭借着手机里的订单查到了李东海预定的民宿位置。

他用最快的速度赶到民宿，却没想到推开门会看见这种场面。

李东海被一名陌生男子拥在怀里亲吻，而他神情自然并不拒绝。

李赫宰理智全无，他大步冲过去将粉发男子一把扯开，力气大到让沉浸在音乐中的男人身体向后一个趔趄。

“你在做什么。”李赫宰面色阴冷，眼神狠到仿佛要把拥抱李东海的男人活活撕碎。

还是李东海最先反应过来，他想上前去扶金钟云，却被李赫宰拦腰拉住，强硬地拽进自己的怀里。

“你放开我！”李东海在他胸前奋力扭动，

李赫宰的出现让他十分惊讶，本该在一千公里以外的人怎么会凭空出现在这里？但被李赫宰擒住哪有那么好挣开，气急之下李东海一巴掌甩在李赫宰脸上。

李赫宰一时之间愣住了，趁着他怔愣之际，李东海挣脱他的怀抱两步来到金钟云身边，语气带着点焦急道：“阿云！你没事吧？是不是撞到哪了？”

李赫宰的力气他是知道的，方才那一下他亲眼看到金钟云被他推到了墙上。

金钟云笑着摇摇头，站直身子冷漠地打量起身前这位突然出现的男人。

李赫宰脸色沉得可怕，不是因为李东海的一巴掌，而是因为李东海对男子在乎的态度，他紧紧盯着男子胳膊上的手，李东海站在他身边的样子都让李赫宰觉得刺眼。

“海海，跟我回家。”他对着李东海说道，并极力收敛起怒气和狠戾的目光，尽量好声好气的对李东海说话。

“不。”李东海轻吐出一个字，却言简意赅刺进李赫宰的心里让他胸口一痛。

他喉咙动了动，两手在裤侧攥紧成拳，却因焦灼不安的情绪说出的话都在微微颤抖：

“你不跟我回去……是因为他吗？”

李东海哼笑一声，抬起下巴直视李赫宰。

“不要扯别人，你自己的破事处理好了吗？”

闻言李赫宰脸色一变，从目露凶光变成惊慌失措，他皱起双眉看上去有点委屈，一边摆手一边解释：

“我……我跟他没有任何关系！我把话都说清楚了真的！海海你信我！只是……那天是被耽误了所以有点晚……结果你就……”

“我不想听。”李东海打断他，他脸色平静，可越是平静越是让李赫宰感到心慌。

“既然你都知道了，那你应该清楚，我给过你不止一次机会吧？”

“我有没有说过，我最讨厌背叛和谎言？”

“海海……”

“我说了分开一段时间，你不是犹豫不定左右为难吗？我给你时间让你慢慢想。”

“我没有！有的没有的我都断得干干净净了！我要的从来只有一个！”李赫宰神情激动眼里全是慌张和凄楚，他直直地看着李东海，目光是不含一丝杂质的清澈和认真：

“我只要你。”

说罢他软下态度，毫不在意金钟云的存在用近乎于哀求的语气对李东海说：“海海，你跟我回家好不好？我有好多话要对你说，所有的一切咱们回去解决好吗？”

“如果我不呢？”李东海站定在金钟云身边，一副决不妥协的样子。

李赫宰眼里闪过一丝伤痛，绷紧了腮帮子咬牙道：“那我……扛也要把你扛回去。”

说着就要上前来动李东海。

还没触碰到李东海，旁边的金钟云一步横在了李东海面前，他的嘴角还挂着一抹淡笑，挡在李赫宰面前时浑身散发出来的气场却也丝毫不输于李赫宰，他就那样轻轻巧巧地站在那，却带着不可动摇的意味。

“还从来没有人能从我眼前把人带走。”

李赫宰眯起眼睛，冷若冰霜的样子看上去十分危险，透过衬衣都能看到他绷紧的脊背和手臂线条。

“你是谁？”

金钟云勾唇轻笑，语气轻松却又不容置否：“我是东海的男朋友。”

李赫宰太阳穴的青筋都因愤怒而暴起：

“做梦也要有个度，我才是李东海的男人。”

“现在是，以后是，永远都是。”

金钟云也不恼，始终带着笑意望着李赫宰，他看了一眼李东海，然后对李赫宰说：“是吗？你要不要听听东海的回答？”

李东海并不想理会李赫宰，同时也这才想起来自己答应了金钟云两人交往一周试试，他不知该如何对李赫宰解释这层关系，只能点点头，迟疑道：“……是，我跟阿云现在是恋人关系。”

李赫宰霎时犹如五雷轰顶，爱人的话语他像是一时之间不能消化，他不敢置信自己听到了什么，只能睁大眼睛僵硬地站在原地。

半晌，他才找回自己的语言，他眼底是明晃晃的打击和受伤，张了张嘴结结巴巴地艰难问道：

“海海……你，你在说什么啊……你不是说只是分开冷静一下吗……”

“你……你从来没有说过分手……我不同意分手！”

他脸色难看到快要哭出来，眼里闪烁着的不知是雾气还是破碎的星光，李东海那么了解他，却从来没见过他如此伤心绝望的样子，看得他心脏一抽一抽的泛疼。

李东海闭上眼，不愿再看李赫宰黯然神伤的样子，扯了扯身前金钟云的袖子，声音中尽是疲倦：

“我累了，想去休息了。”

金钟云转过身来，用一如既往的温柔模样揉了揉他的脑袋，擦拭了一下他的眼角微笑道：“去睡吧，明天见。”

“海海你……”李赫宰见到李东海就要上楼的背影，慌忙之下就要去拉他，可一想到李东海刚才甩开他的样子他又收回手，转头对金钟云道：“我要一间房。”

金钟云闻言微微一笑，他笑得谦和有礼，就像是对待普通的客人一样：“不好意思先生，我家闭店了。”

李东海的话李赫宰打死也不信，他告诉自己那是李东海为了气他故意说的，他不相信李东海会离开他后转眼跟了别人。

“海海……你让我进去好不好……”

“我要向你解释……我是来认错的……”

“你，开一下门吧……我……我好冷……”

也好想你。

李赫宰等了好久，又是敲门又是哀求的，

可门里没有一点动静，好像里面的人已经睡着了。

李赫宰来的匆忙，连一件行李都没带，他此时衬衣西裤整个人歪歪的靠坐在李东海的房间门口，窘迫的处境使得他看自己脚上的皮鞋都觉得碍眼。

他赌气脱掉皮鞋，一只一只发狠地扔在走廊的尽头，然后光脚抱膝坐在门前，一副誓死要等李东海开门的模样。

夜深了，走廊没有空调，凉意不断席卷着李赫宰。他已经非常累了，好几天不眠不休加上情绪起起落落，他维持着环抱自己的姿势倒在门框边沉沉睡去。


End file.
